The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, and facsimile machines.
Electrophotographic apparatuses are an example of this type of image forming apparatus. In electrophotographic apparatuses, a toner image is formed on a surface of a photosensitive drum by forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive drum, then developing the electrostatic latent images on the surface of the photosensitive drum using toner, and the toner image is fixed onto a recording paper by transferring the toner image to the recording paper from the photosensitive drum and by applying heat and pressure to the recording paper.
This type of image forming apparatus sometimes produces harmful exhaust gases during print processing of the recording paper. Main constituents of these exhaust gases include longifolene and the like, which are presumed to be emitted from the recording paper.
Image forming apparatuses are essential office automation appliances and are installed in most offices, moreover they are also becoming widespread in homes and hospitals. Thus, harmful exhaust gases from image forming apparatuses cause discomfit to many users.
For example, in JP 2005-4144A (hereinafter referred to as patent document 1), components such as a ventilation fan, a negative ion generating portion, and a positively charged filter are installed inside the image forming apparatus, and toner powder and dust produced inside the apparatus are negatively charged, then the negatively charged toner powder and dust are adsorbed in the positively charged filter such that there is a reduction in harmful substances that are discharged outside the apparatus. Simultaneously, substances such as dust and mold attempting to enter the image forming apparatus from outside are negatively charged, then these are also adsorbed in the positively charged filter, thereby suppressing the entrance of harmful substances from outside the apparatus.
On the other hand, air purifying devices that purify the air in a room are becoming widespread in offices, homes, and hospitals and the like.
For example, in JP 2002-58731A (hereinafter referred to as patent document 2), positive ions and negative ions are produced simultaneously, and airborne microbes in the air are effectively eliminated by the positive ions and negative ions.
However, in patent document 1, it is necessary to provide a negative ion generating portion and a positively charged filter and the like that are not directly related to the copying of the image forming apparatus, and these cause the apparatus to be larger and increase costs.
Furthermore, although the air in a room can be purified according to patent document 2, this does not purify the exhaust gases of an image forming apparatus.
Further still, it is extremely uneconomical to provide both a high cost image forming apparatus as in patent document 1 as well as an air purifying device as in patent document 2.